Per Fumus
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: All he has left to remember his father by is his coat and the smell of his perfume. Rated T for Edward's potty mouth.


This takes place during the first series of FMA, the exact episode is episode 44 :D Forgive me if it's not too good, I haven't written a FMA fic in a long time.

**Title:** Per Fumus

**Warnings:** None~

**Pairing:** None

**Rated:** T (but only for Edward's potty mouth, of course.)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me! Only the story idea so Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa.

_o0o0o_

"Mom, when's dad going to come back?" Trisha Elric looked over at her youngest son, Al, her heart breaking silently as he stared at her with soft questioning brown eyes. She reached out and gently ruffled his hair, smiling when Alphonse let out a giggle.

"He has work to attend to sweetheart, but I'm sure he'll be home soon." Trisha said sweetly. Al smiled then began to excitedly ramble about what he was going to show his father when he came back. Edward, who had up until now been completely silent, suddenly slammed his hands on the table.

"Stop talking about dad! He's never coming back!" Ed shouted. Al looked at him with alarm and sadness, while their mother just frowned sorrowfully. She took a step forward and said softly, "Edward..." The elder boy shot out of his chair and ran into his and Al's room. He threw open the closet door then shut it behind him and sank down to his knees. Edward hated his bastard of a father, hated him for leaving them.

Before he knew it tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was desperately trying to hold back hitching sobs. Ed wasn't sure how long he cried for, but eventually he shuffled forwards and stretched out little hands in search of something. His fingers touched rough and heavy fabric, crawling close to the cloth. He curled up on it and buried his face in what was his father's coat. The perfume from the fabric drifted into his nose, calming him with the familiar smell. It was the only time he could feel close to his father.

Edward inhaled deeply, taking in the scent again. He was so tired and his eyes stung from crying. The young boy snuggled in deeper and allowed himself to drift off.

When Ed finally woke up he found himself in his bed with Alphonse lying next to him, gazing at his older brother calmly. Edward cuddled a little closer to his younger sibling and tightened his grip on his father's coat.

"Brother, do you really hate dad?" Al asked quietly. The smaller of the two shook his head and buried his face further into the coat.

"No...I-I miss him." Ed whispered brokenly. Alphonse hugged his brother, thankfully not saying anything as Edward's small shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

_0o0o0_

Years later and Edward can't believe that Hohenheim is actually sitting right outside Winry's front porch. Once dinner had ended he stepped outside and looked over to see his father resting there and calmly petting Den's head.

"I need to talk to you." Ed said stiffly. Hohenheim just nodded and got up, following his son to the back of the house. They stood in silence for a while then suddenly Edward turned around and charged at his father. A thousand emotions flashed through his golden eyes while Hohenheim stood his ground since he knew he deserved all of his son's wrath.

He was, of course, extremely surprised when instead of the punched he had been anticipating turned into strong arms wrapped around him in a fierce hug. Edward buried his face into his father's shirt, muscles relaxing as that memorable perfume assaulted his senses. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he valiantly tried to hold them back.

"Why? Why did you leave?" The young boy asked, breath hitching in grief. Hohenheim felt his heart ache for the poor boy in his arms, regretting, not for the first time, that he couldn't have been there for his family.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." He said softly, stroking the top of his son's blond head. Ed just sniffled quietly and pressed a little closer. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours and when Edward had finally calmed down he took a slow step backwards, wiping at watery gold eyes. Hohenheim frowned slightly at the loss, wishing he could just go back to the time when Ed and Al were small so he could just hold them to him forever.

"Sorry...I just...Yea." His eldest child stammered. Hohenheim just smiled slightly and replied, "It's all right. I understand what you're trying to say, Edward." The smaller blond nodded his head then turned back around.

"I'm going back inside. Al might worry about me being gone for too long, he'll probably think I beat you up or something." Ed said, his tone much lighter than before. Hohenheim chuckled and followed Edward to the front of the house as he went and sat back down next to Den. As Ed grabbed the door handle his father suddenly said, "I never stopped missing you and your brother or Trisha." Small shoulders slumped slightly and Edward looked down at the ground.

"I...Me either, old man." He said so quietly that Hohenheim wasn't really sure if he imagined him saying that or not. The younger man lifted his head, smiled faintly and shook his head then opened the door. Once he was inside and Hohenheim was again alone the older man couldn't help but smile.

_'Trisha...You would be so proud of your sons. I know I am...'_

End

BTW the title is Latin and basically means 'Through smoke'.


End file.
